Michal Minato
Michal Minato' is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. A shy and timid individual who is ironically afraid of water despite it being his Kamen Rider's main abilities. Taken over by the Greeed within his body, Michal seems to be reaching out toward Hermione Granger for help as well as questioning the Greeed why she must be attacked just because of what she carries.' 'Biography' Movie War Mega Max (Before Crossover Cove) Michal is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. At an unknown time he gained the Aqua Driver and the Aqua Miraider to fight monsters that appeared in his time. Michal however is a timid guy who feels he can't be a Rider and is ironically afraid of water. Receiving the Poseidon Driver from the Kosei Kougami, Kougami believes that the Poseidon Driver can help Michal overcome his timidness and fear. After a mysterious black hole opened from the past after losing a battle as Poseidon, Michal was knocked out of transformation, and the Core Medals and Cell Medals from the past entered his body, resulting in a Greeed forming inside his body. Michal is overtaken by the Greeed, becoming the main antagonist of the OOO portion, Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Poseidon lost some of the Core Medals in his body to Eiji and Ankh, the Greeed splits apart with Michal, gaining his own body in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal becomes the protagonist Kamen Rider Aqua using the Aqua Driver that he gained before. After Eiji told him how he gets stronger and understanding what is to be a Kamen Rider. He went back to the future after aiding OOO in defeating Kamen Rider Poseidon, to protect his time as a Kamen Rider. During the final battle, he travelled back to the past, aiding the Seven Legendary Riders. Before that, he acquired the Super Core Medals and gave them to OOO before his and Fourze's battle against the Super Galaxy King. Crossover Cove World Arc Poseidon appeared in Japan after a meteor hit the pier and went to look for someone. He met up with Kazari and teamed up with him to obtain the Core Medals Hermione carried. They went to her home and Poseidon tried to get the Medals, but was attacked by Demyx, Xigbar, OOO, and Tommy in the Falcon Ninjetti. After the battle, Poseidon began to feel Michal starting to resist him and tries to keep him in control as they attempted to take the Core Medals again. Poseidon faced Hermione alone at Hogwarts, but couldn't beat due to his host becoming more hesitant and resisting more. In Michal's mind, Michal questioned why should a young girl like her be targeted due to the fact she carries something important. Poseidon and Kazari boarded the Normandy while devising a plan to defeat OO and Ankh and taking away the Core Medals. 'Rider Forms' Kamen Rider Aqua *Height: 198cm *Weight: 80kg *Punching Power: 5.8t *Kicking Power: 18t *Maximum Jump Height: 80m *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s *Finishers: Oceanic Break, Aqua Vortex Aqua, unlike Poseidon, does not use Core Medals, but water as energy to transform. Through the Aqua Driver, a Driver that absorbs water from the surrounding environment to produce a substance called Manas Aqua, Michal transforms into Kamen Rider Aqua. Compared to to Poseidon who uses brute force in most of his attacks, Aqua utilizes Tai Ch'i Quan in his fighting style. His Rider Kicks are the Oceanic Break slide kick and the Aqua Vortex flying roundhouse kick. Equipment Aqua Driver The Aqua Driver is Aqua's transformation belt. To transform, Michal activates the belt to absorb water from the surrounding environment to produce a special liquid called Manas Aqua that circulates and increases the user's abilities to a great deal. The water can be from bodies of water to the water molecules in the air. Aqua Miraider *Length: 2210mm *Width: 700mm *Height: 680mm *Weight: 155kg *Fastest speed (on water): 108 knots Unlike the Kamen Riders of the past, instead of a motorcycle, Aqua's Rider Machine is a jet ski called the Aqua Miraider. However, technology from the future allows it to go on land and soar in the air. Miraider is a portmanteau of Mirai (which means Future) and Rider. Kamen Rider Poseidon *Height: 204cm *Weight: 89kg *Punching Power: 3.5t *Kicking Power: 7t *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.1s Similar to OOO, Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's vertical (on his chest) and diagonal (on his Driver) arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed with the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended spear, the Deepest Harpoon as his weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon is actually a Greeed inside Michal's body. The Greeed overtook Michal's body and arrived in the present. It has the ability to create Waste Yummy, similar to how Uva did. The Greeed split from Michal, after losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh. He was able to form his own body using Core Medals and Cell Medals, in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Soon after, Poseiden was defeated at the hands of Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop and Kamen Rider Aqua's Oceanic Break. However, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals are taken for Lem Kannagi to tranform into the Super Galaxy King. Poseidon Driver Just like OOO, the Poseidon Driver also utilizes Core Medals. Poseiden's is somewhat simpler-looking, shaped in a circle with outer design. Unlike the way OOO arranges his Core Medals to transform, Poseidon had his Core Medals put in an inverse triangular position on the Driver rather than being diagonal, like OOO's. It does not require a scanner like OOO does. The Deepest Harpoon (ディーペストハープーン, Dīpesuto Hāpūn) is an large crimson harpoon which serves as Poseidon's primary weapon. Core Medals Just like OOO, Poseidon uses three marine life-themed Core Medals (コアメダル, Koa Medaru). But unlike OOO's Core Medals, these three Core Medals that Poseidon have are created by Kougami Foundation by Kosei Kougami, as well as the fact that one of the Cores does not match the same color as the other two. These three Core Medals does not belong to any of the Greeeds, and it is only used to be utilized in the Poseidon Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. Head: *Same Medal (サメメダル, Same Medaru): The light blue Shark Medal, enabling Poseidon to use the Same Head. Arms: *Kujira Medal (クジラメダル, Kujira Medaru): The dark blue Whale Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Kujira Arms, it also gives Poseidon a whale shoulder design. Legs: *Ookamiuo Medal (オオカミウオメダル, Ōkamiuo Medaru): The dark red Wolffish Medal, enabling Poseidon to use Ookamiuo Legs. 'Trivia' *It's possible because Hermione is younger than he is, but more mature for her age, Michal is likely gain a crush on her. *Poseidon's partnership with Kazari is a possible reference to his old partnership to Doctor Kiyoto Maki, a human who gained a Greeen from the Core Medals inside his body. Category:Characters